1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave propagation mode transformer for millimetric power oscillators of gyrotron type, which functions on high modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The gyrotrons are now used for heating plasmas for the purpose of bringing them to a thermonuclear temperature. The problem that arises is that, in order to obtain a significant radiation, it is necessary to change from a complex mode, for example the TE.sub.on circular mode, which is produced in the rotation cavity of gyrotrons, to a mode in which the electrical field is linearly polarized and is therefore approximately parallel to a given direction, and even where it is preferable to change to a plane wave.
This invention solves the problem of changing from a complex mode, of TE.sub.on type, to a mode in which the electrical field is approximately parallel to a given direction, and even to a plane wave.